Smile
by peanutbutter126
Summary: In Hanabi's eyes, those that can smile are stronger than they let on. Implied NaruHina.


**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Just a random thing that came up when i was struggling with Precious People. Hinata may be a little OOC.**

* * *

_Smile_

Hyuuga Hanabi smiles less than most children her age do. On the rare occasions that she does allow her lips to curve into a simple gesture of subtle joy or satisfaction, she commonly finds herself doubting its sincerity, and as the uncertainty lingers, the smile fades. Most of the time, it is gone before those around her can notice it.

One person, however, pays particular attention to these slight lapses in Hanabi's armour of ice. Ironically, she is the one who smiles the most in the clan of Jyuuken users: Hyuuga Hinata.

Hanabi hates her sister for her liberty to express her emotions.

She hates her for passing the burden of their father's expectations onto her when she was not as weak as the elders of the clan pointed her out to be. A person who could freely bring down the barriers of their subconsciousness to smile and laugh had to have the force and will of steel.

Hinata has a weapon behind her back, a one-man army consisting of a single loudmouthed blond. Uzumaki Naruto makes her sister smile, Hanabi knows. She _sees_, as is the strength of a Hyuuga.

Hanabi has no one to help her smile, so she doesn't.

Not that it saves Hinata any effort in trying to become that special person. She tries every day, every time they are left alone in each other's presence. Sardonically, the one time she tries the least is the only time she gets the closest.

It is the day following Hanabi's entry into the ranks of Chunin.

"Hello Hanabi," Hinata greets on the sight of her sister trudging toward the clan's mansion, just as she comes up from the opposite direction. She blinks at the bruises that line Hanabi's weary face and the dried blood that is matted against her hair. "How did you get yourself in such a state?"

"I became Chunin," Hanabi answers, smirking. It was her first attempt and it gave her a sense of satisfaction that Hinata had not succeeded until her second. She expects Hinata to be awed, stunned and intimidated.

Instead, she smiles.

"Who was your opponent?" She begins to walk up the winding path to the estate and Hanabi, scowling, follows her.

"Sarutobi."

Hinata _laughs._ "Naruto told me this might happen." It is Naruto, always Naruto. Only he can give her joy. "How did it turn out?" She knows from experience that one does not necessarily have to emerge victorious from the match to be risen to Chunin.

If it is possible, Hanabi's scowl deepens. "Double knockout," she mutters bitterly. It is a scar on her perfection, as Hiashi made no attempt to hide when she had approached him after recovery. Although she is aware that it is disrespectful, Hanabi finds herself relieved that their father is currently absent.

This time, Hinata smiles. She uses That smile. She reaches into the paper bag she is holding and takes out a popsicle. "Congratulations." She splits it and hands Hanabi the other half.

Before the younger Hyuuga can protest of childish sweets and dignity, Hinata is glancing at the sky and shrugging apologetically. "I have to prepare; Naruto will be here to pick me up soon."

Protests on the tip of her tongue are ruled out by curiosity. "Where are you going?" Hanabi asks. Inwardly, she curses her soft tone and adds, in a sharper voice, "Father will not appreciate it if you are late for dinner."

"I'm not coming back for dinner," Hinata replies breezily, and Hanabi stares. Uzumaki appears to have given her more than reason to smile. "We're going to Ichiraku's."

"Ichi…raku?" Hanabi echoes, silently clueless. Hiashi does not allow his potential heir to wander the streets of the village and mingle with the civilians as often as she would prefer.

Hinata sticks her half of the popsicle in her mouth as she glances down at her sister. "I'll take you there one day," she promises. She smiles. Then she runs the remainder of the path and leaps through the window of her room.

Hanabi stares. She wonders when Hinata last used the front door. The stare moves down to the popsicle in her hand. Her eyes narrow. She is on the verge of tossing it into the bushes and wiping down her hands.

So she is stunned when she walks into the mansion and catches the end of Hinata's smile as she rushes out again. She realises then that she has stuck the popsicle in her mouth.

Horrified, she promptly removes it.

She doesn't eat it anymore.

Instead, she places it carefully in a bowl on her windowsill and waits for it to melt.

Then she picks up the stick, wipes it down and places it in a small pouch.

From then on, Hinata smiles every time she turns her Byakugan on her sister.

And Hanabi allows herself to reveal a similar gesture when she thinks Hinata is looking away.

But Hinata sees, and so does Hanabi.

Because they are Hyuuga.

* * *

**As i mentioned before, Hinata is a little out of character. Since it is NaruHina implied, i think that it is normal for Hinata to gain some confidence - Naruto isn't known for being quiet. Wish canon Hinata was like this, but since she's not that's what fanfiction is for.  
**


End file.
